Typically, when injuries or disease related wounds occur, the wound should first be cleaned to prevent any infection from occurring at the wound cite. This is usually accomplished by applying an antiseptic, commonly alcohol or iodine. This entails pouring the antiseptic from a bottle and applying it to a swab, usually gauze or a cotton ball, which will be used to wipe the wound clean of dirt and germs. At this point it may be desirable to apply an antibiotic, a pain reducer, an antiviral medication, a scar treatment or the like. Once the wound has been treated, it is necessary to cover the wound site with a bandage in order to prevent external bacteria from infecting the wound and to provide a protected and sterile environment in which the wound may heal.
The current method of wound care would require a person to have with them, especially if that person is traveling, a bottle of antiseptic, a package of swabs, a package of bandages, as well as other desired treatment compositions such as those mentioned above. Thus, many people are discouraged from having available these wound care products, resulting in wounds that are not cared for properly. This improper wound care may lead to more serious health conditions, excessive scarring and pain and numerous trips to the doctor, all of which could have been avoided with timely care. Thus, what is needed is a bandage and wound treatment which can be provided together which would be relatively compact, light and easy to carry, but nevertheless provide all that is necessary to properly care for different types of wounds.